


Of Soft Jazz and Red Wine

by waywardrose



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fur, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Abe’s a total romantic, honestly. Maybe secretly, but an absolute romantic.
Relationships: Abraham H. Parnassus/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Of Soft Jazz and Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Hiii I know you’re writing things slowly so there’s no need for you to do this ASAP but I’m feeling soft and it’s VDay... what would young!Abe do for his wife on such a romantic day?? He’s a grump but a sweetie too, I’m sure 🥺🥺🥺

Abe’s a total romantic, honestly. Maybe secretly, but an absolute romantic.

He’s going to have a chef cook you two a special meal. Probably something fancy and French. Candlelight glinting off crystal glasses. Wine brought up from the cellar—old and heady.

There’ll be soft jazz in the parlor. Furniture pushed out of the way, so he can slow dance with you in front of the flickering fire. You’d kick off your heels, and he’d follow suit just so he wouldn’t crush your toes with his “tugboat” feet.

Of course, you tell him you love his “tugboat” feet. You love all of him.

For the first time, he blushes.

And then you kiss him and kiss him until your knees are weak, and you have to sit down.

He’d have you wait in the parlor as he sneaks away to get your present. You’d protest he didn’t have to get you anything, but he’d smile and sweetly hush you. He’d come back with a big box wrapped in red-foil wrapping paper.

You almost don’t want to open it. It’s too much, too beautiful. With some encouragement, you do.

You gasp when you spread the crisp tissue paper. He purchased you a vicuna coat with mink collar. It’s the softest wool you’ve ever felt; the color of the deepest caramel. The mink is so thick and silky. It’s lined in tan silk. Custom black label hand-sewn in.

“Oh, Abe, I can't—”

“Yes, you can, my darling. It’s getting cold out there. I don’t want you getting ill.”

You cradle his face in your hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.” He leans in for a kiss. “I can’t have the mother of our future children catching the flu, now can I?”

“Abe!” you laugh and meet him halfway.

With soft lips that taste of wine, he kisses you as he leads the way upstairs for the rest of the presents...

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
